A Scientific Turnabout
by Justicegirl66
Summary: Ema Skye has been arrested on suspicion of murder, and as much as she objects Apollo becomes her defense attorney. With Trucy helping can he solve the case and get Ema cleared of suspicion...or has he bit of more than he can chew. Set after DD and will contain Justiceskye.
1. Prologue

This is my first time writing an actual case so I'm trying to write it like the game so please review and enjoy :P

**Apollo Justice A Scientific Turnabout**

**Epilogue**

Location:?

Time:?

...BANG!...

ARGH! Who are you?

Your worst nightmare

Why... w-w-why are you here

To end your time on this earth

...BANG!...

You can't get rid of me that easi...

...STAB!...

AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH

Bye bye Scarlet hahahahaha

...

POLICE COME QUICK THERE'S BEEN A MURDER!

ARGH! I can't get caught I need to escape...


	2. Investigation Day 1: Questioning Ema

**Investigation Day 1**

**Wright Anything Agency**

**16****th**** March 12:04**

Trucy: Hey Polly why are you hiding behind Charley?

Apollo: *Oh great she found me* If you must know I'm trying to avoid Mr Wright

Trucy: Why?

Apollo: Because YOU messed up the office and I know he'll make me clean it up

Trucy: That's true I suppose...

TV: News just in. Murder on the famous airline iFly. This is the second murder that this plane company has seen, the police have a suspect in custody and it has been confirmed the suspect is Detective Ema Skye.

Apollo: *EMA?! What the...*

Trucy: Polly what's up? Your face is all red and it's scaring me a bit

Apollo: Didn't you just hear Ema's been arrested! MR WRIGHT. ME AND TRUCY ARE GOING DOWN TO THE DETENTION CENTER I'LL EXPLAIN LATER

Trucy: So can I assist you?

Apollo: Yeah just hurry up

**Detention Centre **

**16****th**** March 01:00 PM**

Apollo:* I don't believe it, Ema couldn't have killed anyone*

Ema: What do you want Justice

Apollo: Oh Ema I didn't see you there

Ema: Well I heard I had a visitor so I decided to get a head start

Trucy: Can you do that?

Ema: I think so... But if I knew it was you I wouldn't have bothered

Apollo: What do you mean? You need someone to defend you

Ema: Yeah I do but I would rather not have you

Apollo: *Why is my bracelet reacting* Ema can you repeat what you just said?

Ema: Yeah I do but I would rather not have you

GOTCHA!

Ema: What

Apollo: My bracelet reacted when you said I would rather not have you

Ema: You're mistaken

Trucy: Polly's never mistaken

Ema: Well he is now... If I agree to letting you be my defence attorney will you leave me alone?

Apollo: Apart from stuff relating to the case. Yeah we will *I wonder what she's really thinking*

Ema: Ok fine... Question away

**What Happened**

Apollo: Can you tell us what happened?

Ema: Well I don't know much but from what the detective told me a woman was killed on an iFly plane, she was shot then stabbed I think.

Trucy: Shot and stabbed!

Apollo: Is that all you know

Ema: Yeah

**Reason for Arrest**

Apollo: Why were you arrested?

Ema: Coz my fingerprints were on the murder weapons

Apollo: WHAT! *Why is my job never easy*

Trucy: Where you even on the plane?

Ema: Y-Y-Yeah I was...

**Prosecutor**

Apollo: Which prosecutor is on the case?

Ema: The Glimmerous Fop

Trucy: Really... Maybe he's planning to loose

Ema: I doubt it...

Apollo: Come on Trucy let's go and investigate the crime scene *I still wonder what she's hiding*


	3. Investigation Day 1:Talking with Gumshoe

Disclaimer: Reading back I guess I forgot to put in a disclaimer. Yeah so anyway I own all of the Ace Attorney characters, not; I wish I did tho it would be so AWESOME! Anyway read, review, enjoy. :D (Just use your imaginations for this one, coz I think it will be quite hard to imagine Gumshoe as Chief Detective but it fitted with the story so...)

LA Airport

16thMarch 2:02 PM

Apollo: I wonder who the detective will be since Ema's in detention and _he _is in jail?

Trucy: Hmmmm. Maybe it will be Mr Scruffy Detective. Daddy, Maya, Pearl and me were talking to Athena about him the other day

Apollo: And where was I at this moment in time?

Trucy: In bed I think, it was at half 2 in the morning

Apollo: What were you lot doing up at that time?!

Trucy: Daddy said when you're asleep is the only time you can have a proper conversation

Apollo: *Ouch. Note to self: Thank Mr Wright for that comment later* anyway should we get into the plane?

Trucy: Yep. Maybe we'll see Prosecutor Gavin

Apollo: Hmph!

Ifly Plane Number DFHH672538

16th March 2:05

?: Hey Pal. No civilians on the crime scene!

Trucy: Hey I was right!

?: Hey your that Harry Butz guy aren't you?

Apollo: No I'm Apollo, Apollo Justice, Attorney at law. I work at the Wright Anything Agency *whose Harry Butz? I hope no one has copied my hair, I really need to copy write it*

Gumshoe: Oh you work at Wright's agency; yeah I haven't seen him in a while. Anyway I'm Chief Detective Dick Gumshoe, but just call me Detective Gumshoe pal

Polly: Hiya Gummy!

Gumshoe: Oh it's Wright's daughter. Trucy how ya doing pal

Trucy: Great Gummy, can me and Polly investigate the crime scene

Gumshoe: Let me check. PROSECUTOR AVIN CAN THIS DEFENSE ATTORNEY APOLLO JUSTICE INVESTIGATE!

Klavier: Achtung! Herr Forehead and _Fräulein_ Wright, Ja they can investigate it's my subordinates neck on the line

Gumshoe: Ok pal. You heard the Prosecutor/Rock star get investigating

Trucy: Technically he's just a prosecutor. I wish he was still a singer though

Gumshoe: You liked the Gavinners to Trucy?

Trucy: Yep I was their biggest fan

Gumshoe: You can't have been a bigger fan than me pal

Trucy: Yay. I can fangirl over them with someone now. Apollo doesn't like them because their louder than him hehe

Gumshoe: Haha

Apollo: Come on Trucy we need to get evidence for the trial


	4. Investigation Day 1: The Crime Scene

Sorry for not updating for a while, been busy with tests and tests and tests... well just tests really. Anyway enjoy.

16th March 2:15

iFly Plane Number DFHH672538

Trucy: Whoa! It's huge!

Apollo: Don't tell me you've never been on a plane before

Trucy: No I haven't but neither have you

Apollo: That's not the point! Anyway I wonder where Gavin is, we better ask him for permission to investigate the crime scene

Trucy: Didn't Mr Scruffy Detective just ask him?

Apollo: Yeah but... nothing is never that easy

Trucy: Yeah I suppose... PROSECUTOR GAVIN!

Apollo: Tone it down Trucy please

Klavier: Fräulein Wright, Herr Forehead, what are you doing here?

Apollo: Well there's been a murder, an innocent person's been arrested and I'm a lawyer...

Klavier: No need to be sarcastic ja

Apollo: Can we investigate or not

Klavier: Ja be my guest

Trucy: Come on ApoLLLLLLLOOOO!

Apollo: What, what happened?

Trucy: I stood on a white tape outline

Apollo: And that deserved a scream because...

Trucy: I have a phobia of white tape ok!

Apollo: (Sheesh!)

INVESTIGATION TIME!

Body outline: Apollo: Didn't Ema say the victim was stabbed then shot...

Trucy: Actually he was shot then stabbed

Apollo: Will you stop correcting me! Gavin can we have a copy of the autopsy report?

Klavier: Ja Herr Forehead

AUTOPSY REPORT ADDED TO THE COURT RECORDS

Ladder: Trucy: Hey look at this step-ladder

Apollo: It's just a ladder

Trucy: Stop basing things on narrow-minded judgements

Apollo: I don't care what it is just what is it doing on an aeroplane

Trucy: Maybe it wanted to go abroad

Apollo: Can you even hear yourself

Trucy: Yep

LADDER ADDED TO THE COURT RECORDS

Knife: Trucy: Look a knife, maybe I can do my flaming knife trick

Apollo: No

Trucy: Please

Apollo: No

Trucy: Why is the tip red?

Apollo: Murder scene, stab wound, dead dude

Trucy: Oh yeah I forgot

Apollo: You forgot

Trucy: Yep

KNIFE ADDED TO THE C OURT RECORDS

Trucy: Where's the gun

Apollo: Maybe the murderer took it with them

Klavier: Ja that's the conclusion we came up with Herr Forehead

MISSING GUN ADDED TO THE COUT RECORDS

Chair: Trucy: Hey this chair is scratched, like what a cat does

Apollo: How do you know what a cat scratch looks like?

Trucy: I found a stray cat, brought it home, Daddy grounded me for a month

Apollo: That's why there's a huge scratch on Mr Wright's desk

Trucy: Yep

SCRATCHED CHAIR ADDED TO THE COURT RECORDS

Apollo: That looks like everything

Klavier: Don't forget the witnesses ja

Trucy: Thank you Prosecutor Gavin

Apollo: Yeah but why are you being so nice?

Klavier: Fräulein Skyeis my subordinate ja, I can't have her in jail

Apollo: I suppose

Klavier: Don't say, but I'm rooting for you to win

Trucy: Don't worry my lips are sealed

Apollo: When are your lips ever sealed

Trucy: When a famous singer/Prosecutor asks me too

Apollo: So all I need to keep you quiet is to become a famous singer and a Prosecutor

Trucy: Yep


	5. Investigation Day 1: Witnesses

YAY! I finally have inspiration to continue this story! I think the next chapter will be the long awaited trial so only one more investigation part left... ENJOY! (I apologies for the pun names, I know there are awful)

16th March 3:00

Airline Runway

Trucy: I wonder where the witnesses are

Apollo: Why are you asking me? I hope they turn up so-

?: OOOUUUCCCCHHHH!

Trucy: What was that...

?: Don't touch the cactus

Trucy: I wanna touch the cactus

Apollo: First off, why is there a cactus on a runway?

Trucy: Look Polly it's cute

Apollo: ... I'm Apollo Justice, Defence Attorney and that's my assistant Trucy

Trucy: Ace assistant

Laven: I'm Laven Der I own the best flower shop in the whole of the airport The Poppyular Shoppe

Trucy: Did you say airport?

Laven: I sure did daffodil and that cactus you're huggin is my baby Catrin

Trucy: Catrin Cactus? I like it

Apollo: Miss Der did you witness the crime

Laven: Oh you bet your daisy I did, they bought a plant from another shop at a cheaper price! Why why why!

Apollo: No not that crime, the murder on the plane

Laven: Oh you mean that, yes I witnessed it... What of it

Apollo: Can we ask you a few questions?

Laven: Ok but make it snappy, my babies are wilting

**What you witnessed**

Apollo: Can you tell me exactly what you saw?

Laven: I was comin out of the ladies room and I saw a sweet little lily about 26 lift up a gun and shot a woman straight in the eye!

Trucy: That eye!

Laven: Yes the eye. The now one eyed person tried to run but she caught up with him and brought a knife down into his poor heart

Apollo: Did you notice anything else

Laven: Well there was this one little detail but don't worry your petals about it

**What did you notice?**

Apollo: Can you tell us what you noticed?

Laven: The girl had her hair in plats and was wearing a yellow dress but she had a different hairstyle and outfit when she was arrested

Trucy: At the Detention Centre Ema looked like she normally does

Apollo: *Hmmm*

KILLER'S OUTFIT ADDED TO THE COURT RECORDS

Apollo: Thank you Miss Der

Laven: No problem rose

Trucy: She was nice. Can we go home now that we've talked to the witness?

Apollo: No Gavin said there were WITNESSES

Trucy: I wonder who the other one was... Hey look a man, I'll go question him

Apollo: Trucy wait!

Trucy: Hello did you witness the murder

?: ARGH! Don't sneak up on me like that whippersnapper!

Apollo: Sorry about her, she gets excited easily

?: Harumph!

Apollo: I'm Apollo Justice Defence Attorney and this is my assistant Trucy

Jack: I'm Hi Jack the pilot

Trucy: You're THE Hi Jack the famous pilot whose planes always get hijacked

Apollo: Can we ask you a few things about the murder

Jack: The murder you say

Apollo: *He turned white the minute I said murder*

**What you witnessed**

Apollo: What did you see?

Jack: I saw a woman with a bun and was wearing a green top, pants and a lab coat; she shot then stabbed the victim

Apollo: *My bracelet is reacting* Can you repeat what you just said

Jack: What you got something wrong with your ears sonny. I saw a woman with a bun and was wearing a green top, pants and a lab coat; she shot then stabbed the victim

GOTTCHA!

Apollo: You clenched your fists slightly when you mentioned the murderer's appearance

Jack: So what if I did?

Apollo: Just admit that you're lying

Jack: What will happen if I don't?

Trucy: This isn't going anywhere Apollo

HI JACK'S STATMENT ADDED TO THE COURT RECORDS

**Relation to the victim**

Trucy: What was your relation the victim?

Jack: He worked on all of my planes

Apollo: Do you have a grudge against him or something?

Jack: Yeah, he owed me money, lots and lots of money. Money you could only get from life insurance

Trucy: Did you hear that Apollo?

Apollo: Yes I did, there's more to this case than meets the eye

Jack: What are you whippersnappers whispering about?

Apollo: Thank you for your time Mister Jack

Trucy: Do we have enough evidence?

Apollo: To prove my version of events? No.

Trucy: Oh well do what you do best, bluff your way through the trial

Apollo: That's what I'll have to do *I can't stop thinking about what Ema was hiding. I wonder...*

...To be continued...


End file.
